The present invention relates to the controlling of the functions and settings of mobile stations.
The functions and settings of mobile stations can be controlled by means of menus. Typically, the mobile station""s display unit presents menus and the first required function/setting can be selected by browsing the menus and then possibly set a required value on it. The menus are often arranged to comply with a tree-like hierarchy at the base of which there are some main branches (main menus) from which the submenus branch, and possibly more submenus can further branch from these.
From this kind of menu, one can select the right function, e.g. by browsing with arrow keys to indicate the right function by a cursor or the menu branch indicating it, and by accepting the choice with an acceptance key. Correspondingly, to return backward in a menu, one can press a undo key or select from the alternatives on the menu xe2x80x9creturn to the previous levelxe2x80x9d. All the locations on a menu that can be selected can be called menu items.
Proceeding within a menu means moving from the menu on display to a subsequent menu, which can also be called a submenu. Returning at a menu level means an activity opposite to proceeding, where one returns to the previous menu level at which the submenu that was on display has been selected for being displayed.
The development of mobile stations has enabled that, in addition to the traditional features of a mobile phone, new features can be added to the latest mobile stations, such as the Internet""s WWW-pages (World Wide Web) type of browsing. It is characteristic of the WWW pages that text and images can be laid out on them and certain parts of the text or images can be used as so-called hyperlinks, which connect the page to another page or another place on the page. Thus, by means of hyperlinks, a user can be directed from one alternative to a completely different page comprising a set of other alternatives. A text comprising hyperlinks is called a hypertext, and such a text is extremely suitable for, e.g. tutorial texts. Thus, the WWW pages are certain kinds of freely laid out menus. In addition, it is possible to place on the WWW pages explanatory text and/or images among the objects to be selected to facilitate the use. The menu items intended for moving from one set of alternatives to another, including hyperlinks, will hereinafter be referred to as links.
A function carried out by a mobile station is, e.g. proceeding in a menu, starting to follow a hyperlink, accepting a set value, sending or receiving electronic mail, retrieving a record located in the mobile station""s database or launching a computer program-like application to be carried out by the mobile station. By scrolling, in addition to selecting functions to be carried out from among different alternatives, one can also select a set value by retrieving it from among the permissible values. On the other hand, the cancellation of a function of the mobile station undoes the last carried out function and brings back into effect the preceding situation, such as return to the previous menu level or restores the measure of the set value it had prior to the acceptance of a new value. These functions have previously been controlled, e.g. by numerous pressable keys, such as separate arrow keys, a perform key, and it may have been possible to undo functions by a separate undo key.
Some advantages of the nowadays common user interface of the mobile station presented above are its small size and that it is easy to learn to use it but the use of the mobile station requires a lot of attention from the user for the selection and pressing of the right buttons. This can be particularly difficult in a shaking environment, e.g. in a car when a fellow passenger is using a fixed mobile station during the journey.
The objective of the present invention is to implement a mobile station that enables a simple and easy control, as regards prior art, of the functions of a mobile station by a user. A mobile station, according to the present invention, comprises first means by which a set of alternatives which can be implemented by said mobile station can be electronically presented to the user and a connecting apparatus the operating knob of which can be moved between a first and a second position and, in said first position of the operating knob, one of said alternatives is implemented and, in said second position of the operating knob, the last function implemented by placing the operating knob in the first position is undid.
When used in a vehicle, the control of a mobile station according to the invention preferably has a rotatable operating knob, the rotating of which scrolls menus or changes the measure of the set value, and which is pushed to accept functions and pulled to undone functions. To implement this, the operating knob is arranged to be gripped with fingers. In this way, the fellow passenger using the operating knob can support his hand on the operating knob, which makes it easier to use the mobile station. It is also easy to connect to the rotatable operating knob separate switches for the pushing and pulling motions, as well as means to measure the angle the operating knob has rotated, e.g. a construction comprising two optoforks and one slotted disc.
It is characteristic of a mobile station, according to the invention, which comprises
first means for grouping the functions according to a specific menu hierarchy, the hierarchy comprising a menu level at which there is a minimum of one menu comprising a set of function alternatives, and said set of alternatives comprises two function alternatives at a minimum;
second means for presenting said function alternatives to a user of the mobile station;
and third means for using the menus of the device for carrying out a specific function alternative, that
the third means comprise an operating knob that can be moved between a first and a second position, and
in said first position, the mobile station is arranged to carry out said specific function alternative, and
in said second position, the mobile station is arranged to undo the last implemented function alternative.
It is characteristic of a method for controlling a mobile station, according to the invention, wherein the mobile station""s functions are grouped according to a specific menu hierarchy so that it comprises a menu level at which there is a minimum of one menu that has a set consisting of two function alternatives at a minimum, said function alternatives are presented to a user of the mobile station, and wherein the user is allowed to use the menu by means of an operating means for carrying out a specific function alternative, that
the operating means is an operating knob, which the user is allowed to move between a first and a second position, and
by moving said operating knob into its said first position the user can control the mobile station to carry out said specific function alternative, and
by moving said operating knob into its said second position, the user can control the mobile station to undo the last implemented function alternative.